1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to safety shields for medical needles, and more particularly, to safety shields that are extensible to prevent hazardous exposure to a port access medical needle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cross-contamination and infection from potentially fatal diseases transmitted by inadvertent needle sticks have resulted in the development of a wide variety of safety medical needle devices used in the areas of I.V. therapy, phlebotomy, syringes and specialty medical needle devices. These diseases include the HIV virus, several strains of hepatitis and other blood and body fluid borne diseases.
Vascular access ports can be surgically implanted to facilitate removal of bodily fluids, such as, for example, blood for testing. Access ports also provide a temporary site for repeated fluid removal, infusion of intravenous fluids or medication infusion. An access port is typically positioned internally on a body surface of a patient, such as, for example, in the chest or abdomen, to facilitate disposition of a catheter into a blood vessel.
Typically, port access medical needles, such as a Huber needle, are used with the access ports which are implanted for direct vascular communication. Huber needles typically include an angled cannula shaft having a sharpened tip portion oriented at approximately 90 degrees relative to an attachment portion that connects to a fluid source and/or a fluid receptacle. The angular bend in the cannula shaft allows the attachment portion to be secured to the patient while the access port is employed.
Access ports typically include a septum positioned under the surface of the patient's skin, and adapted to receive a Huber needle puncture at a percutaneous insertion site. The septum is conventionally fabricated from a thick elastomeric membrane which facilitates needle penetration and provides an inner chamber for the infusion of medication or removal of bodily fluids.
Huber needles may be particularly difficult to remove from a needle access port which can result in hazardous exposure of the needle to a patient and a clinician. This is due, at least in As part, to the fact that access port septums exhibit forces associated with needle entry and removal, which are much greater than forces normally associated with other medical needle insertion and removal (e.g., with syringes or phlebotomy needles). “Rebound” injuries are typically encountered with Huber needles because of the force required to overcome resistance of the septum of the access port. Further, other factors can contribute to the septum's resistance, such as, for example, the needle tip may become barbed, skin may adhere to the needle shaft, etc.
Attempts at overcoming the above retention and resistive forces may result in a reflexive motion (e.g., a jerk) by the clinician removing the needle at the time of extraction which can contribute to the “rebound” injuries. The reflexive motion may be poorly controlled, oscillatory and, therefore, result in an inadvertent needle stick to the patient and clinician, for example, to a hand which is stabilizing an implanted port. Further, difficulty in removal can force a clinician to make a perpendicular pull, which is transverse to a plane orthogonal to the direction of needle insertion. This can result in injury to the patient and the clinician.
A number of Huber needle safety devices are known. For example, one particular device involves a shield separate from the needle for shielding the needle. These types of devices disadvantageously require manipulation and operation of separate devices for shielding the needle. These devices are also bulky and cumbersome which can affect accuracy of placement during use.
Another known attempt at reducing hazards associated with angled needles is a safety device that includes a collapsible pair of wings engaged by the fingers of a clinician to shield the needle. A drawback of devices of this type is that a narrow surface area presses against a patient's skin during withdrawal, which can cause significant pain and discomfort.
The prior art devices may not adequately and reliably shield port access needles to prevent hazardous exposure. A continuing need exists to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art and provide a more adequate and reliable safety apparatus for angled needle devices which sheaths a needle upon removal from an insertion site. Such a safety apparatus may be actuated without applying substantial transverse forces to the needle during removal, while complementing the current user technique.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a safety apparatus for port access needle devices that sheaths a needle upon removal from an insertion site. It would be highly desirable if the safety apparatus was actuated without applying substantial transverse forces to the needle during removal.